U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,487 purports to disclose a system and method for reducing or eliminating the speckle intensity distribution of a laser imaging system. In one embodiment of the invention, a radio frequency (RF) signal is injected into a semiconductor laser light source (12) for a projection system (10) to create different speckle patterns that blend together on a projection surface (19). In another embodiment of the invention, optical feedback is used to induce a laser light source for a projection system (10) to create different speckle patterns that blend together on a projection surface (19). In another embodiment of the invention, the laser light source wavelength is Doppler shifted to produce different speckle patterns. In another embodiment of the invention, a means of deflection is used to directionally move the beam to reduce noticeable speckle. Since the eye is very sensitive to horizontal and vertical edges, but less sensitive to angles in between, beam movement of approximately 45 degrees may minimize the loss of modulation transfer function (MTF) in the horizontal and vertical directions
U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,330 purports to disclose a method for reducing speckle noise of a monolithic microchip laser with intracavity beam combining and sum frequency mixing based on time averaging of uncorrelated speckle patterns generated from a large number of independent longitudinal modes and comprises schemes including selections of gain media and nonlinear optical materials to support broadband sum frequency mixing; adoption of gain-conjugated and/or chirped mirrors for flat-top spectra and/or mode phase diversification; multimode laser operation introduced by RF modulation; and multiplication of source modes in frequency mixing process featured with degeneration free and narrowed/uneven intervals. A device and an apparatus for generating low speckle noise red, green, blue lasers adaptable for color display systems are developed based on the inventive method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,297 purports to disclose a digital image projector including a light assembly configured to project light along a light path from at least one laser array light source, the projected light having an overlapping far field illumination in a far field illumination portion of the light path; a temporally varying optical phase shifting device configured to be in the light path; an optical integrator configured to be in the light path; a spatial light modulator located downstream of the temporally varying optical phase shifting device and the optical integrator in the light path, the spatial light modulator configured to be located in the far field illumination portion of the light path; and projection optics located downstream of the spatial light modulator in the light path, the projection optics configured to direct substantially speckle free light from the spatial light modulator toward a display surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,241 purports to disclose an image projector having one or more broadband lasers designed to reduce the appearance of speckle in the projected image via wavelength diversification. In one embodiment, a broadband laser has an active optical element and a nonlinear optical element, both located inside a laser cavity. The broadband laser generates an output spectrum characterized by a spectral spread of about 10 nm and having a plurality of spectral lines corresponding to different spatial modes of the cavity. Different individual spectral lines effectively produce independent speckle configurations, which become intensity-superimposed in the projected image, thereby causing a corresponding speckle-contrast reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,065,254 purports to disclose an illuminator having a light source to originate an illumination beam, wherein the light source further comprises a set of vertical-cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), including a first VCSEL having a first laser emission wavelength, and a second VCSEL having a second laser emission wavelength different than the first laser emission wavelength. Thus, by varying laser emission wavelengths of VCSELs in a VCSEL array, embodiments of the invention produce low-contrast speckle, and do not limit the imaging capabilities of the host illumination system. In some embodiments of the invention, vertical external cavity surface emitting lasers (VECSELs) are utilized to produce the above described varying laser emission wavelengths.